The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same. Specifically, it relates to a technology which is effectively applied to an SIM card having outside dimensions based on MINI-UICC standards.
A portable telephone has various functions such as net connection, mail transmission, picture taking and navigation functions in addition to telephone functions. Nowadays, a security function like a contact or non-contact IC card is further added to the portable telephone. Small-sized thin cards having a large number of functions have been developed in the field of cards which are inserted into the card slot of a portable telephone to cope with an increasing number of functions for the portable telephone.
WO01/84490 (patent document 1) discloses this type of a multi-function memory card.    Patent document 1: WO01/84490